The present invention reduces drastically the fire hazards by a simple process in the form of clay which is applied on the inside of cigarette paper. When the cigarette is lit the heat of the glowing tobacco will brittle the clay coating enough to allow air to penetrate but prevent glowing tobacco in the combination zone to be exposed to the outside. In order to separate the ashes from the cigarette the clay coating is divided in sections. This allows the cigarette paper to burn off in between the sections. The burned out sections will fall off from the cigarette with no danger. It is also recommended to put a sleeve or a collar around the last section of the cigarette or filter. This will conceal the last burning section of the cigarette which is often thrown away by a careless smoker.